Mayoi
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 30% chance |procs = 3 |skill 2 = Timbre of the Rift |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】Activate Awoken Burst for all allies after an attack / 20% chance |procs 2 = 2 |skill g = ☆Timbre of the Rift |skill g lv1 = Deal 400% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 700% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 35% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Timbre of the Rift |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】Activate Awoken Burst for all allies after an attack / 30% chance |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★Timbre of the Rift |skill x lv1 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 800% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 40% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Timbre of the Rift |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】Activate Awoken Burst for all allies after an attack / 35% chance |procs x2 = 3 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This mysterious koto player performs in the Celestial and Infernal borderlands. |friendship = You seem ill at ease. Let me play a tune that might help. |meet = Rarely do people stray into the rift. Now, hear me play. |battle start = Music soothes the soul. |battle end = I really do prefer solitude. |friendship max = My playing improves when I have an audience. |friendship event = You should return to your own world now that you're at ease. What? You wish to hear more? Hee hee, if you insist. |rebirth = You know that Infernal Realm princess? How big she's grown. I used to perform for her when she was but a babe. I played nothing but lullabies, of course. Care to hear one? |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Flame Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }}